


Blackmail

by koropendora



Series: Attachment [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, THE SHIP IS JUST IMPLIED protag isnt even in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koropendora/pseuds/koropendora
Summary: "Oh, Kurusu-kun, here's your coffee!" Haru puts Goro's cup on the counter almost too forcefully, but not enough that the other customer notices anything.Goro is stunned into blinking owlishly at her for almost a whole second until he finally processes what's happening.Haru is working on a secret mission, and Goro thought he'd been out of the public eye long enough to not be recognized by strangers, but he gets caught by surprise.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Aternate title: "mlm and wlw solidarity, the fic"

It was a slow late afternoon, as most were in Leblanc. One regular sat on the booth furthest from the door, an empty plate that once carried an omurice in front of them. The television droned mindlessly in the background, some cartoon no one was really paying attention to.

Haru watches intently as Sojiro shows her his curry recipe again, using new and improved home-grown veggies. She'd been doing well just making coffee so far, but she felt guilty working as a part-timer under him and not doing more to help. Just because she intended on becoming Leblanc's competitor doesn't mean she could slack off in her learning process.

Or at least, that's _part_ of why she's working late today.

The shop's bell rings just as she's watching Boss add apples into the mix. She'd have to ask him for the exact amount again later, because the new customer wasn't a customer at all; it was Goro Akechi, coming back from an undoubtedly long day working under Sae, and Haru's attention was entirely on him for a split second.

He stiffens for a moment as his eyes land on her, but he wills his expression to soften. "Ah, Haru-san, good... well, may as well be evening at this point." He muses as he checks the clock behind the counter. "I thought I had a shift tonight?"

Haru brings a hand to her mouth, gasping a little. "Oh, that's right! I got a little distracted asking Boss for his recipe... I'll let you work soon, don't worry."

Sojiro, with arms loosely crossed, sighs in exasperation, but he's trying (and failing) to hide a smile. "You kids... It's not busy enough that you need to rush to work like that. Sit down and have a cup, Goro."

"Ah... thank you, sir." Bashful, Goro seats himself on his usual seat by the counter. "I'll have the usual, then."

At that, Sojiro lands a hand on Haru's shoulder. "I'll leave it to you. I have to run a quick errand for Futaba, but I'm expecting that apron to be on him once I'm back!"

"Of course, Boss!" Haru bows her head, smiling as Sojiro quickly finds his way out of Leblanc, and she loses no time getting started. While Sojiro was basically employing them as a favor, not actually needing much help around the shop, he _was_ serious about putting them to work.

She's pouring Goro's cup when the customer gets up from the booth and leaves their payment on the counter. "Let Sakura-san know it was delightful as always." Haru follows with a nod and a smile, but the regular is already turned towards Goro before she can reply. "I couldn't help but overhear... Are you, perhaps... Akechi Goro? The detective from TV?"

Goro's heart stops. Haru thinks hers does too.

It's not like it's been all that long since he'd dropped his Ace Detective persona, only a few months in fact, but it all seemed so distant now. No, _had_ to be distant. Goro didn't even want to think about being a public figure again any time soon, and Haru... Haru would rather not remember, or else she'd consequently remember _everything else_.

She makes her decision a split second before Goro does, and it's enough.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun, here's your coffee!" She puts Goro's cup on the counter almost too forcefully, but not enough that the other customer notices anything. "Let me know if there's anything else I can help with."

Goro is stunned into blinking owlishly at her for almost a whole second until he finally processes what's happening. She was offering him an out. "Thank you very much, Haru-san." And he fully meant it. Then, turning his attention to the customer, "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. Last time I heard of detective Akechi was during that whole scandal last year...?"

The customer squints their eyes at him, searching, and Goro has never been more thankful for the wildly lesser amount of makeup he wore nowadays, or the small ponytail he'd taken to keeping his unruly hair on. "Sorry about that! You just look a lot like him, but I guess it's easy to mix someone up with a guy I've never seen in person." Goro isn't sure the customer is fully convinced, but they move away and towards the door. "Enjoy your coffee, _Kurusu-kun_. I'll see you later, Haru-san."

"Thank you for your service!" Haru calls out with her best customer service smile, and both she and Goro visibly deflate when the bell rings out the customer's exit.

Nearly bending over his cup, Goro lets out a deep sigh. "I thought I was going to die," he mutters, almost dazed.

Haru had to agree; even now, he looked unnaturally pale. "It's just been so long since anyone's ever mentioned it... I panicked. Sorry, Akechi-kun."

Goro looks at her and she briefly wonders if she grew another head. "Nonsense, you acted faster than I would ever have been able to." If there's anyone who'd be the most bothered by remembering their shared past, it was definitely Haru, he mused. "Besides... I thought I was Kurusu-kun now," he adds with a wry smile.

Haru sputters, somewhere between laughing and complete terror, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I hope you weren't bothered, it was just... The first thing I thought of..." It doesn't help that she had their former leader in mind a lot this evening.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Better than anything I would have come up with..."

(He thinks he likes the sound of _Kurusu Goro_ . Though it would be more likely for him to take the name _Sakura_ instead, by the time they— no. He wasn't going to let himself think about it.)

Haru doesn't miss the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, but grants him the mercy of not commenting on it. He clears his throat and his mind, and continues, "Either way, I'm... thankful. You didn't have to come to my rescue, but you still..."

In part, though, it wasn't quite as selfless as rescuing him. "I would have to hear you two talk about it," she informs him, and knows he'll understand where she's coming from.

There's a pause, stretching uncomfortably in the silent coffee shop. He knew it would never stop being awkward or painful, no matter how much they talked about it; they'd _tried_ , at her suggestion no less.

"The coffee is delicious," he breaks the silence with a small, but sincere smile. "Not quite at the same level as Boss, but it has charm."

Haru joins her hands in glee, shining him a grateful smile of her own. "Thank you very much! I've been training a lot." She finally, finally undoes her apron, hanging it even though she knows it'll be worn again soon. "I still have a lot to learn, but..."

"Indeed. I'm sure you'll be a fine barista, someday." He nods to himself, leaving a bill on the counter as he finishes his cup. Haru is about to open her mouth when he starts again, "If Boss insists on having it be on the house, take it as a tip. You deserve it, after all."

"Um, I don't really need it," in fact she's sure he needs that money more than she ever would, even though he's not that much worse off than herself, compared to her other friends. "But I appreciate it, Akechi-kun."

The silence when he shrugs off his coat and substitutes it for the apron is comfortable, almost familiar in a way.

So of course, she has to break the moment with the sound of her cellphone's digital shutters. To say Goro was confused was an understatement. "I... can't say I am not flattered, but what brought this on?" He looked significantly shabbier than he had just a few seconds ago, after all. He's had people taking pictures of him in the past, but what would she ever want a picture of him in an _apron_ for?

"Blackmail," she answers simply, easily, and Goro feels a shiver run down his spine. He doesn't know _how_ he so constantly forgets that, with Haru, there's always more than meets the eye.

(When Sojiro returned, Goro couldn't explain to him that he was having trouble doing the dishes thanks to vivid images of tabloids screaming out, _former detective prince found working on neighborhood cafe!_ )

* * *

 

 

> **(Added Leader, Futaba-chan to the chat)**
> 
> **Okumura Haru:** Got the picture!
> 
> **Okumura Haru:** (Attachment: DSC_0108.jpg)
> 
> **Leader:** omg Haru you're a blessing.
> 
> **Okumura Haru:** Had to stay at work later but it paid off  ♡
> 
> **Leader:** You're such an enabler I love you
> 
> **Leader:** Wait why is Futaba getting it too? Why would YOU want a picture of Goro???
> 
> **Futaba-chan:** blackmail duh
> 
> **Leader:** Oh. Makes sense.


End file.
